Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck
by BroadwayPianoLady
Summary: What happens when Chuck finds out what happened between Blair and his Uncle? How does his uncle react when Chuck wants nothing to do with him anymore. Is Blair in danger?
1. Rum

"WHAT HAPPENED ON NEW YEARS?!"

Drunk out of his mind in the back of his limo, Chuck Bass held up his uncle by the neck against the window.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he managed to choke out.

"I heard you talking. I may be bombed, but I'm not dumb, Jack. Tell me – WHAT – HAPPENED!"

"Let go of me Chuck, and let's pretend to be civil, shall we?" Chuck slowly let him go and sat back into the seat. Jack straightened his tie and relaxed himself, still slightly timid and cautious of Chuck. "All right."

"Just talk."

"All right!" He took a breath and smirked. "We didn't sleep together," Chuck rolled his eyes. "but it wouldn't be wrong to say that we were entirely innocent."

"Don't beat around the bush-"

"Oh that's exactly what I did to her." Before he could even blink, Chuck had him up against the window again.

"You're foul. Get out." He felt around behind his uncle for the handle and pulled it. The door opened and Jack fell out onto the pavement. He hopped to his feet, but not before Chuck was able to slam his door shut and lock it. "Drive." He could hear his uncle shouting from the street before the car was able to drive off.

"I save your sorry ass from yourself and this is the thanks I get?"

Chuck rolled back onto the seat and massaged the bridge of his nose. "Take me to the Waldorf's."

* * *

"Just so you know, I don't trust you…he can't know…what happened on New Years." Jack smirked and nodded at her as he got into the limo. She watched it speed off as it had so many times before left her standing alone in the City. She went back into the party briefly to look for Serena and found her sitting alone at a table with a drink. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"No," was Serena's only response. She stared at her drink swirling around the stirrer absentmindedly."

"S," she grabbed Serena's hand trying to jolt her out of her daze "what happened?"

Serena looked at her with an empty stare. "I don't even know."

"Serena-"

"I said I don't know B. There's something serious going on with my mom and Dan's dad and we've been trying to find out what all week. They must've had a fight or something, and neither of them will tell us what's going on. Dan somehow found out about an hour ago and he won't tell me. He just left me here. He didn't even explain why…" She buried her face in her hands and her voice became muffled, "I don't know Blair, did I do something? It's like something doesn't want Dan and I to work out! Every time we try, there's always something that comes up!" Her voice broke on the last word. Blair put a comforting hand on Serena's back.

"Welcome to the club, Serena."

Serena took her face out of her hands. She wiped her nose with the back of the hand. "I guess you're right. Things haven't exactly worked out for you and Chuck either."

"Yah. That's an understatement."

There was an awkward pause. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know."

"Is he going to be?"

"Well, he just tried to jump off the roof. Who knows what else he could try."

"Wait, what?!"

"His uncle and I just found him standing on the ledge looking down. He nearly fell off the roof when Jack called his name. Moron…"

"Wow. B, I'm sorry I didn't know it was this bad." It was Serena's turn to put a comforting hand on Blair's shoulder. "I know how much you love Chuck and I know how much it would tear you apart to see anything happen to him."

Blair was the type of person that seemed to feel worse when someone tried to put an arm around her if she was upset. She felt her eyes start to sing and water up. She got up immediately. "You know what, I have some business to attend to if you'll excuse me, Serena. It was lovely talking to you, and thank you for your kind words. I hope everything works out with you and Dan…kind of. Goodbye."

"Blair wait, jus-" but Blair was already almost out the door.

"TAXI!" She knew that she was not fooling Serena when she said she had business to attend to, but she couldn't let herself fall apart. Not when Chuck needed her to be strong. She wiped at the corner of her eye and got into the taxi. The gentle lulling of the car allowed her to relax, close her eyes and calm herself down. She would go home, have Dorota make some tea, and try to go to sleep. She would sleep away all the terrible memories of this day. The society meeting going to pieces, Chuck's stab at her about saying she loved him, Chuck trying to kill himself, Chuck's Uncle, and to top it off having to hear about Serena and Dan's problems.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't realize the taxi had stopped and the driver was trying to get her attention. "Miss! Miss! Is this the right address?"

"Yes, sorry this is fine, thank you." She swiped a credit card and ran into the building. "Ow, fuck my life," she muttered under her breath as she nearly tripped getting into the elevator.

As the doors opened and all was dark, she felt something was off. "Mom? Cyrus?......Hello?"

"Hello."

She felt her heart nearly jump up into her throat. She quickly flipped the lights on and saw Chuck Bass sitting on the floor in her foyer against the wall with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Chuck, what are you doing? You scared me half to death." He sat perfectly still, just staring. "And what are you doing Chuck?" She motioned to the rum.

"I know," he drawled, "couldn't find any scotch. Rum had to suffice."

"I thought your uncle was supposed to be watching you. I knew I couldn't trust him."

"Couldn't trust him?" he said still not moving, "but you could do other things with him, couldn't you?"

"What?" she said cautiously, "Chuck, come on. You're talking nonsense, let's get you to bed. You can stay in the guest room. "She dropped her bag on the floor and knelt down to try and help him up. He still didn't move. Not even his eyes which were transfixed straight in front of him.

She inched closer to him and tried to get the bottle out of his hands. Only then did he move. He pulled the bottle back and threw it against the wall. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!"

Blair jumped backwards in shock. "Chuck, what is wrong with you?! Are you insane?! You'll wake up the whole house."

"No one's here Waldorf." He said this tauntingly. "Mommy and Cyrus are in France." He threw a note at her. She guessed he must've picked it up when he walked in. She had to say rebut though.

"Well I'm sure Dorota's here."

"What, sleeping?" He got up and started to stagger around the foyer. "You don't pay her to sleep! DOROTA!"

"Chuck!" she got up and tried to grab him, but he pushed her away, nearly knocking her over.

"DOROTA!" As he screamed, he tripped over his untied shoelaces and toppled over onto the floor in a heap. "Ow. Ow. Ow." He rolled up into a ball and wrapped his arms around his knees.

All of a sudden Dorota came running out in her nightwear. "Miss Blair!"

"Dorota!" Blair looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. Chuck is slightly inebriated right now." She pointed toward the heap of Chuck Bass on the floor. "But since you're awake, would you just take care of this mess while I try and put him to sleep."

"Vut means in-ebbriatud?"

"Drunk." Blair put on a fake smile. "Thank you Dorota. Now would you please take care of the rum before it stains the wallpaper?"

"Yes Miss Blair." And she ran out to go get some cleaning supplies.

Blair looked over at Chuck, now motionless on the floor. "Okay Chuck." She knelt down once again and shoved an arm underneath his. His eyes flickered open, bloodshot and empty. He was gone at this point. Not even aware of where he was or even who Blair was. "Come on." She encouraged him to get up. Together, with a bit of a struggle, they managed to stand. Chuck's head hung down rolling around on his chest.

Dorota came back in with a mop and some towels. She quickly averted her eyes and pretended to concentrate on her work so as not to appear meddlesome.

Blair got Chuck over to the steps and somehow miraculously made it to the top. They were almost to the guest room when Chuck started to lose the ability to stand. He went a little limp in her arms and leaned against the door frame of blair's room.

"Chuck, no, no. Come on, let's keep going. We're almost there." His eyes were closed as he leaned against the door frame. She knew he could hear her. "Let's go, Chuck. Let's go to sleep, come on." She picked his face up in his hands and brushed some of his hair away from his eyes. All of a sudden his eyes grew wider and he mumbled something she couldn't understand.

"Bfrthrm."

"What sweetie?"

He spoke more clearly. "Bathroom."

"Uh oh. Okay. C'mon, move!" Chuck suddenly came alive as he stumbled into her room to get to her bathroom. He tripped and just made it onto the toilet as he got sick. Blair stood in the bathroom doorway and massaged her temples. She couldn't stand watching Chuck like this. It wasn't him. He was so vulnerable and not in control. She felt the tears sting and start to fall. She couldn't stop them this time, or run away. She had to stay.

She knelt down behind chuck and leaned him back against her. His eyes rolled back. He was passed out. She let him lean forward again in case he decided to throw up again. She hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back.

The tears and sobs that didn't happen that afternoon while she was getting ready came now. It was uncontrollable. She was inconsolable.

_How did he find out?_ She may have played dumb before when he made that comment about his uncle, but she knew that he knew. And when he sobered up a little, he would leave. Just as he always did. She sobbed harder. The back of Chucks jacket was sopping wet with various liquids coming out of Blair's face. She didn't know what to do…for Chuck or for herself. All she could do was hold onto him until he woke up and left her.

* * *

_Zzzzzzzzz._

Blair Jumped at the sound of her cell phone vibrating on the cold bathroom floor. She held it in front of her until her eyes focused on the name that came up. Cyrus?

_**Blair, we just landed. We'll be back next week. Hope you are well! Love, us.**_

_Cyrus, _she thought, _my own mother couldn't even so much as send a text herself. _She looked at the time. 4:00 Only two hours had passed. _I guess they forgot the time difference._ Chuck was still there. Her legs were tangled up with his as he was lying across the floor with his face smashed up against the base of the toilet.

"Shit," she grabbed his shoulders and tried to sit him up straight, groaning as she realized how much pain she was in from the awkward position she fell asleep in. "Come on, Chuck," she grunted. He opened his eyes and looked at her, still clearly drunk.

"You're pretty," he mumbled, and tried to snuggle into her neck.

"No, come on Chuck, you need to get in bed."

"Mmm only if you come with me," he grumbled.

"I will, I will," she said absentmindedly as she got him to his feet. She then realized what she just said, "I mean, no. We need to sleep."

"Okay. Fine," he said like a child who was denied his playtime, "can we snuggle though?"

"You're being silly Chuck," she laughed as she sat him down on her bed. She started to loosen his shirt and tie and take his jacket off of him.

"I _am_ silly." _Oh yeah, _Blair thought, _still drunk. _"Lotta people dunno that bout Chuck Bass." He stared into space for a moment and looked into her eyes. "I'm a good person Blair…well at least, I want to be."

She stopped fussing with his clothes and put her small hand on his cheek. She felt her heart breaking. He was like a little boy, a little boy that wanted love. One who didn't get it from his father, and picked up bad habits to try to get his father's attention and love.

"I think you're a good person Chuck." He looked away from her. She could tell he had tears in his eyes. She grabbed his face and forced him to look at her. "I think that despite the fact that you have a tough, cold outer shell, you are not like that at all. I've seen the real Chuck Bass, and _that_," she pointed to the bathroom "is not him." He looked at the bathroom with an empty stare.

"Thank you," he said groggily, recovering from his tears.

She rubbed his shoulders lightly. "Let's go to sleep, Chuck." He nodded and fell back onto the pillow.

Blair crawled in next to him and fell into her large down pillow. He clearly didn't remember anything that had transpired the night before, or at least he was still too drunk and he would remember in the morning. Anyway even if he did completely forget, she was sure he'd find out some way. She realized as she had assessed all the thoughts she was thinking, that she had a wonderful knack for thinking extremely negatively. Probably why everything worked out so well for her... She also had a wonderful knack for sarcasm.

"Blair?" He pulled her out of her thoughts.

She turned to look at him behind her. "Yes?"

"Can we still snuggle?"

She smiled. "Of course." He moved closer and draped a hand around her torso. She took his hand and relaxed back into him, hoping that he would still be there when she woke up.


	2. Hangover

**(a/n: Thanks for the two reviews! Keep 'em coming!)**

* * *

Chuck felt a bright light shining on his face. Judging by the way his head spun when he turned to try to shield it, he decided it'd be best not to open his eyes. He turned over with his back to the light and readjusted in the sheets. The sheets? Wait a second…these sheets felt like Egyptian cotton, his sheets are silk. Still not daring to let the light penetrate his eyes, he reached out and felt…hair?

He jumped a little. _What the fuck?_ He finally opened his eyes which proved to be a bad decision when it felt like a knife cut through his eye sockets. _Where the hell am I? _He definitely did not own pink pillows. Then he saw her. Like an angel, sleeping peacefully with her dark chocolate curls framing her perfect porcelain face. _Fuck._ Had he slept with her? Did he ruin everything? Did he blow the one chance of anyone in the world ever loving him? His bastard father sure didn't.

His hand was still touching the end of her hair. He stroked it gently, so as not to wake her up. _STOP. _He needed to figure out what happened last night. He struggled to remember, and unfortunately the only thing he could remember was scotch, Dan Humphrey asking him about his father, and those twins he met in the stairwell on the way up to the…roof. He remembered the roof. He was actually surprised that he was still alive. If there was a rooftop and scotch involved, he was positive he should technically be dead.

Maybe he was dead. Maybe that's why Blair is in bed with him and not slapping at him to get out. No. If he was dead, it wouldn't take the room an extra three seconds to catch up with his head like it was now.

"Mmngh," he groaned and brought a hand up to his aching head. How the hell did he end up at Blair's? As he sat up on the end of the bed a piece of last night came back to him. He was sitting in this very position and Blair was taking off his tie…he remembered mumbling something about being silly….and snuggling?

It was no use. He noticed that his clothes were still on. So chances were he probably didn't sleep with her.

"Are you leaving?"

He nearly fell off the end of the bed, her voice sounded so Goddamn loud. "Jesus!"

"No, Blair."

"Funny."

"Well good morning sunshine."

"Mmmph"

"How do you feel?" she said with a smirk.

"Mmmpm."

"That good, huh."

"Would you be so kind as to enlighten me…how I got here and what I…or we…did."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but although it may look like it, we did not sleep together."

"Not disappointed."

"But you did manage to throw up all over my bathroom."

He ran a hand through his messy hair. "Sorry." As much as he loved drinking, he hated ending up being a burden and having to be taken care of. "Any idea how I got here? Or why I cam here?"

"Not a clue. You were sitting in my foyer almost passed out when I got home. Then I dragged you up here and you threw up in my bathroom where we fell asleep for two hours. Then I woke up...crippled, and I dragged you to bed." Then she added an afterthought. "And you asked me if we could 'snuggle,'" she said this emphasizing the word snuggle so as to embarrass him a little.

"Ah, yes. I do remember snuggle." There was an awkward silence. "Well, thank you for your hospitality. I have to get going. Today is the will reading. I need to find my uncle…I'll just wait for the limo downstairs. Goodbye." As he got up to reach for his tie and jacket, suddenly last night came flooding back to him. With the words uncle and limo in the same sentence his mind flashed back to the conversation with his uncle.

_Don't beat around the bush-_

_Oh that's exactly what I did to her._

He stopped dead facing the window. He saw red. The hair was standing up on the back of his neck. He turned around with eyes that could have killed. He walked slowly and threateningly over to Blair, sitting up in her bed. "You lying slut."

"Chuck! What are-"

"Don't you fucking ask me what! You know what!" He grabbed her arms, shouting, his face inches from hers.

"Chuck, calm down."

"I asked you why I came here last night. You said you didn't know. DO YOU KNOW – WHY I CAME HERE LAST NIGHT?!"

She stared back into his face with a stone cold glare. "No."

He threw her back onto the bed and climbed onto her pinning her down. "I came here," he whispered into her ear, "to find out – _why _you would _sleep_ with my uncle. Fucking slut." The cat was out of the bag. She couldn't possibly deny it any more. "WELL?!"

"Chuck," there were the tears. He couldn't let himself give in to the tears, "we didn't sleep together."

"SO I'VE HEARD!" He screamed in her face, still pinning her onto the bed. "BUT YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE!....RIGHT?!" He finally got off of her and paced around the room.

She wiped her eyes. "You…you could say that."

"I just did." He grabbed his tie and jacket and stormed towards the door. "Goodbye Blair."

"Chuck, wait!" He heard her running after him down the hallway. "Please let me explain."

"Explain? Explain what, there's nothing to explain. You hooked up with my uncle. That's disgusting. You're disgusting. Goodbye." He turned and kept walking as he put his jacket on.

"Chuck!" she grabbed his shoulder. In an instant, he grabbed her wrist and shoved her into the wall.

"Don't _touch_ me…fucking _whore_." He walked down the stairs to the elevator without turning back. The fucking elevator took forever. He turned and took one last look backwards and saw her laying on the floor in a giant sobbing heap where he was just standing. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart, but his inner Chuck Bass reprimanded him for feeling guilty when he was the one who was betrayed.

He stepped into the elevator as it came and looked at all the buttons. He considered pressing the button for the rooftop to finish what he never did last night, but he pushed L for the lobby instead.

He needed to get to the will reading. He was about to become very rich.


	3. Jack

She couldn't believe all that had just happened. It was like a wonderful dream that turned into a psychotic nightmare. She loved taking care of Chuck. Nate was right to call her maternal, but only for Chuck. Now, however, she didn't know what she was anymore.

She felt like the dying Christmas trees that she'd seen lying in the gutter this week, just waiting for the garbage men to come take them away. They'd served their purpose to look pretty and make others feel happy, and now there was no reason to exist anymore.

She hadn't moved from the spot where Chuck had shoved her into the wall. Still in last night's dress, she laid motionless, silent streaming tears falling onto the hard-wood floor.

He called her a whore. He couldn't even bear to have her touch him. It was like they were back to square one. All the progress they had made since the night he compared her to a sweaty horse. All the times they were there for each other, all the vows they made to hang on tight and wait for each other, now it all meant nothing.

She fucked up. She hooked up with his uncle. His _uncle_. Family. Bart's brother. Bart, who was dead. It was wrong on so many levels. How could she do this to Chuck? How could she let herself get into this mess?

_It was 11:46 and 2009 was only fourteen minutes away. She stared out the window at the New York skyline sipping at her pomegranate martini wishing, hoping, even praying that Chuck was somewhere safe._

_She couldn't be at this party anymore. It was now ten minutes till midnight. She was planning on waiting till twelve, bidding everyone goodnight and slipping away to her bed where her problems and worries didn't exist._

_12:55. Just five more minutes. She was about to sit down on the sofa next to the window when she felt two hands slide around her waist._

"_Blair Waldorf. Well, well, well." A voice breathed down her neck. "Last time I saw you, you were just a little girl sitting on daddy's lap. You have become quite the young woman, Miss Waldorf._

_That slimy voice could only belong to a Bass. She turned to look at the mystery man over her left shoulder. "Well, well, well. Jack Bass. Last time I saw you, you were quite good-looking. What in the world happened?"_

"_Wow," he retorted, "feisty. I like it." He still had his hands wrapped around her waist and his face was inches from hers, not allowing any wriggle room. She was stuck. The only thing she could do was look back out the window._

"_What are you even doing here Jack? I can't imagine your brother left you any money."_

"_Oh I know he was a cold-hearted bastard, but I know he'll have thought of me somewhere in there."_

"_Is that really the only reason why you're here."_

"_In New York? Yes. I'm here at this party because your mother invited me. She knew I was in town and figured since I have no family over here, I would need somewhere to be. And I'm so…happy…to be here." When he said the word happy, he pressed his groin against her. She tensed still in his grip and felt like she wanted to vomit._

"_Jack, didn't the thought cross your mind to look for your nephew who's been missing in action since the day of the funeral?"_

"_Chuck? No, he's in __Bangkok."_

"_He's where?!" She turned to look at him. _

"_Bangkok. It's in Thai-"_

"_I know where it is, dumbass. Jack, why haven't you told anybody? We've all been searching the city high and low to find him."_

"_Why? He's blowing off steam, getting away from the cruel world. This is your Holiday break isn't it? He's on vacation."_

"_No! I'm sure he's passed out drunk or high somewhere. He needs to come back to school, to his home, to…his friends." She almost choked on that last word, she needed to be careful with what she said around Jack. She didn't trust him._

"_I'm sure he's fine. He knows how to take care of himself."_

"_Are you insane?!" Her voice got higher as she got more and more frustrated. "You need to go get him Jack. He's not going to come back on his own."_

"_I have other things to worry about, Blair. Business to attend to, since my brother died. Remember?"_

"_Jack, if you care at all about your nephew, you'll do the right thing, and bring him back home." Jack stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "Please."_

"_And what do I get then in return for my good deed?"_

"_What do you mean, what do you get? It's not a good deed, it's just the right thing to do."_

_He looked into her eyes and brought his face closer to hers so that he only had to whisper. "Sleep with me, and I'll do it."_

_She jerked out of his grasp and stared at him dumbfounded. "I wouldn't touch you."_

"_Then Chuck stays where he is." She stared at him with venom shooting out of her eyes. "You know Blair, now I remember correctly, Thailand is the country where all those drugs are legal…and most likely fatal if used irresponsibly. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"_

"_Where in Bangkok is he? I'll go get him myself."_

"_Sleep with me, and I'll tell you."_

"_I'll find out from someone else then."_

"_It could be too late by then. And besides, I'm pretty sure no one else knows. He called me before he got on the plane…hasn't answered his phone since. I don't even think he knows where his phone is…"_

"_I will not sleep with you."_

_FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!_

_The shouts and celebratory noises distracted the two of them from their conversation. Blair caught sight of Cyrus and her mom kissing and it made her stomach churn._

"_Fine then." Jack brought her back to their conversation. "Happy New Year." He grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waitress' tray and raised the glass to Blair as he began to walk away._

_She bit her lip and tried to think of another way out. There was nothing. Jack was Chuck's only living relative. He was the only one who knew where he was and he wasn't going to tell anyone._

"_Jack, wait." He turned around with a sly looking smile, and slowly walked back to her. "Maybe we can work something out."_

"_I knew you'd warm up to me."_

"_I didn't say yes, I said maybe we can work something out." She knew she was going to hate every minute of it, but for Chuck, she would do anything._

"_Like what?" he whispered._

"_I won't sleep with you-"_

"_Well then-"_

"_Shh," she brought a single finger up to his lips and traced the outline of them, "I said I wouldn't sleep with you, but that doesn't rule out everything else." She ran a quick hand over his groin area. His breath caught in his throat and he almost growled. It was disgusting to Blair the way that he could just get off on anything._

"_All right then. You blow me, we fool around a bit, and I go save Chuck's ass. It's a deal. Where shall I meet you?"_

"_My room. Upstairs. Second door on the right."_

"_See you there."_

"_Yeah."_

_Blair went up to her room and waited for him there. It was just business, she__ kept telling herself, just good business. But she wasn't sure if she had thought this through enough. Was this the right thing to do? Was there another way to save Chuck? The options were limited and all of them had to involve Jack-fucking-Bass. He wasn't going to do anything for her unless she went through with this. It's what she had to do._

_Not even five minutes later, he walked in through the door and closed it behind him. He was probably about twice her age, and she was doing this. She couldn't believe herself. It was not something Blair Waldorf would do. It was for Chuck, though. All for Chuck. _

_He turned out the light and walked slowly and menacingly towards Blair. He put a hand on the back of her neck. She thought he was going to kiss her, but instead, he pushed her down to her knees. He undid his buckle and dropped his pants and boxer briefs in one fluid motion. She looked up to meet his gaze._

"_Ready when you are Miss Waldorf." The words came out of his mouth dripping with sarcasm and poison._

_She kept reminding herself it was business, but it was no use. It didn't feel the way business should feel when she was choking on him. He grabbed her head and forced himself further and further down her throat. She was coughing, gagging and crying all at the same time. She felt like a cheap whore selling herself on the streets. But, prostitution was after all, a business._

_After they finished everything that it was Jack asked her to do, Jack straightened out his clothes and walked towards the door. He stopped with his hand on the knob._

"_I'll leave tomorrow on the private jet first thing in the morning. I should have him back in time for school. I'm a man of my word, Blair." He waited for a response but there was none. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." And with that he was gone._

_She lay on her bed motionless and cried through the night. She didn't go to sleep at all. She did it all for Chuck so he would be safe. Even if he found out, she'd rather him hate her and be alive and well, than for him to throw his life away and remain a vegetable in Thailand. It would be worth it. She convinced herself._

She still laid at the top of the stairs in the same position, the events of New Years Eve flooding her memory bank. There was a huge puddle of tears around her face, and there was nothing she could do about it. She then heard a timid voice.

"Miss Blair?"

She finally moved and looked up to see Dorota's worried face standing in the hall.

"Dorota!" she cried harder now. Dorota was there to comfort her, as she always was there for Blair even from when she was a small girl. She knew couldn't talk to Serena about this, and she knew Dorota wouldn't ask questions.

Dorota ran over to Blair and plopped down next to her, pausing for a moment to wipe the puddle of tears. Blair felt Dorota envelop her in a great big bear hug and she just collapsed into her, sobbing.

Blair didn't know how long they sat there for. All she knew was that Dorota sometimes seemed to be the only person in the world who cared about her. Even more than her own mother. "Dorota?"

"Yes Miss Blair?"

"Thank you."

"Of course Miss Blair."


End file.
